


А от себя ты её сможешь защитить?

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/M, жестокость, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Длинная влажная челка хаотично и изломано прилипла ко лбу и вискам, глаза лихорадочно блестят и руки трясутся – по виду самый настоящий псих. А может, он и в самом деле такой?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Rina
Series: Ширитори на дайри [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	А от себя ты её сможешь защитить?

\- Об этом никто никогда не узнает, - раз за разом повторяет Тайга и остервенело трёт руки друг о друга, смывая с них кровь. – Никто не узнает. Никогда.  
Ему плевать, что он стоит по колено в воде, плевать, что она холодная – на улице ранняя весна, на всё плевать. Он шепчет губами всего одну фразу, не в состоянии сконцентрировать взгляд на одной точке, отчего со стороны кажется немного безумным. Он пока ещё не знает, что делать с запачканной рубашкой, но лихорадочно об этом думает. Он не знает, как будет всё это объяснять Рине и не знает, нужны ли вообще будут объяснения. Он ничего не знает.  
Солнце греет спину и печёт затылок – но Тайга дрожит. Не от холода, а от ужаса, что ему не простят. Что Рина просто не поверит ни одной причине, учитывая напряженные отношения его и Кейго с самой первой встречи. Она просто не сможет понять, да и сам Тайга многого не понимает, хотя отчаянно хочет.  
**\- Если хочешь, чтобы никто не узнал, тебе придется меня убить. Договориться не получится, я расскажу правду, если отпустишь.  
Тайга заламывает рассеченную у плеча руку Кейго за спину и слышит неприятный хруст. Он толкает его в воду, которая тут же темнеет от крови, и кривит губы.  
\- Ты же рассказал Рине, да?  
Кейго мотает головой из стороны в сторону, разбрасывая вокруг себя брызги.  
\- Она не хочет знать про эксперименты прошлого больше, чем знает от Аму. Она и так напугана, что я оказался изгоем. Думаешь, я имею права пугать её ещё больше?  
Тайга усмехается почти дьявольски, ощущая своё абсолютное превосходство. Он хватает Кейго за другую руку, помня о его частичном протезировании, и ломает её у локтя несколькими ударами колена. Сильные пальцы сжимаются на шрамированном горле – Тайга ликует победе, не осознавая своей невменяемости.  
\- Конечно, не имеешь. Я смогу её защитить от всего и всех.**  
Он умывает лицо холодной водой и смотрит на своё отражение по волнистой поверхности. Длинная влажная челка хаотично и изломано прилипла ко лбу и вискам, глаза лихорадочно блестят и руки трясутся – по виду самый настоящий псих. А может, он и в самом деле такой? Может, это зараженный вирусом Кейго со шрамами на шее был нормальным?  
Тайга вспоминает прошлое.  
_Ему все время повторяли, что он особенный, что таких очень мало, и ему выпала огромная честь участвовать в этом…эксперименте? Нет. Они называли это «исследованием». Говорили о прорыве в науке в целом и в медицине в частности. Они просили терпеть и быть сильным.  
Тайга спал долго, несколько недель. Ему снилось бесконечное голубое небо и такое же море. А когда он проснулся, мир стал огненно-красным в его сознании. Он помнит бесконечные перевязки, болючие уколы и нескончаемые посещения людей в белых халатах, называющих себя врачами. Он помнит, как хотелось плакать, но глаза резало сухой болью, и ему говорили «скоро всё пройдёт и станет легче».  
Вот только легче не стало._  
Тайга опускает сжатые в кулаки ладони обратно в воду и старается дышать ровно. Ногти больно впиваются под кожу, но не более того.  
Кейго всего лишь эксперимент. Неудавшаяся попытка на пути к созданию идеала, но допущенная к существованию. Как и тысячи других. Тайге тошно от всего этого, но он ничего не может изменить. Ровным счётом ни.че.го. Набирая полные легкие воздуха, Тайга медленно выдыхает и принимает решение.  
  
\- Рина-чан, говорю тебе, мы разошлись по дороге домой. Я тебе обещал его не трогать – я его не трогал, - выдыхает Тайга в мобильник, стоя перед зеркалом и приводя в порядок волосы. – Может, он просто потерялся. Нет, ты меня знаешь, я держу обещания.  
**\- А от себя ты её сможешь защитить?**  
Тайга на мгновение замирает и облизывает губы, глядя на испуганный в отражении взгляд. Расширенный зрачок почти полностью закрывает темно-карюю радужку, и выглядит это пугающе.  
\- Что?!.. – бормочет он в трубку, когда Рина в который раз окликает его по имени и начинает сердиться. – Нет, я просто… задумался. Говорю тебе, не о чем волноваться. Вернется он, никуда денется.  
  
Его будит звонок в дверь, долгий и настойчивый. Он совершенно случайно обращает внимание, что на часах половина третьего ночи.  
\- Тайга…, - всхлипывает девушка и прижимается к его груди. – Тайга… Кейго… его убили. Убили, понимаешь…?! Я была там… это точно он.  
**У Кейго лицо в крови, и она продолжает заливать губы и подбородок, стекая на руку Тайге, всё ещё сжимающую его горло. Сломанный нос кажется слабым удовлетворением своей значимости, и поэтому он замахивается снова.  
\- Подожди, - хрипит Кейго. – Просто убей уже. Ты победил.**  
\- Тайга, это ужасно. Я не представляю, кто мог сотворить с ним такое, - продолжает плакать девушка. – Я плохо о тебе думала после его появления, прости меня. Но я тебя знаю, ты бы не смог такого сделать. Никогда…  
**Тайга с силой сжимает пальцы на шее Кейго, и кожа не выдерживает. Кровь за считанные секунды стекает до самого локтя, превращая рубашку в бесполезную тряпку, а вокруг по воде расползается алое мутное пятно.**  
\- Рина-чан, - Тайга осторожно гладит её по волосам и мягко улыбается. – Мне жаль.  
В голове вспыхивает фраза «А от себя ты её сможешь защитить?». Улыбка медленно кривится в дьявольскую усмешку.  
«Кто знает».


End file.
